No, Thank You
by writergirl89
Summary: Sally gets to be corporeal. And a surprised Aidan reacts in an unexpected way when he gets home.


_Hello! This is my first 'Being Human' story. I've written 12 fanfics in total for (3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries, two for TrueBlood, three for Tron, and three for Country Strong). As you can tell by the fandom names, I've been expanding, as it were. _

_Anyway, courtesy of my lovely OnDemand, I've recently become acquited with the quirky greatness that is 'Being Human'. Hearing that it was based on a British television show of the same name, I looked it up. I wikipediaed the hell out of it and found out some intersting facts about the original that have already come to fruition on the series. One I'm already looking forward to is the pairing of Aidan/Sally (that's Annie/Mitchell for you Brit lovers out there!). According to the British original, Annie the ghost and Mitchell the vamp get together and I'm smiling ear to ear, waiting on their American counterparts to get on with it (of course, they can't really because she's a ghost)._

_Anyhow, that's my justification for that pairing. Plus, they've got great chemistry. _

_So here's my idea: Inexplicably, Sally gets a chance to be corporeal (for those of you who don't know, that means she gets to be solid, like everyone else) for a day. And she's also going to be alone with our sexually fustrated vamp, Aidan, what happens?_

_I own nothing._

...

"Aidan!"

It seemed seconds before Aidan McCollins was nearly tackled by his ghost roommate. He wrapped his arms around her quickly, returning the eager embrace before he realized what was happening.

_Hold on, Sally's... hugging me. _

_She's not going through me. _

_She is... solid!_

Despite his surprise, he kept her tucked into his arms, face buried in her dark, soft hair, running a hand down her back, accepting the hug (which, he realized, too late that he was enjoying way too much).

"Sally, how is this happening? How are you... hugging me?" He asked, lips near her ear. Against his better judggement, he revelled in the shiver he felt pass through her.

_Stop it, Aidan!_

He felt her release herself from his arms, ignoring the sudden urge to pull her back to him.

Sally bounced happily to the center of the room, waving her arms animatedly tthrough the air, the wide, beautific smile he loved so much on her face.

"I don't know! I was just sitting on the stairs, thinking about being you know... dead. And the thing I thought about most was the abilty to touch."

She looked over at him, a look of awe on her face.

"I found myself wishing for it."

She went to a side table, picking up a small vase.

"Like wanting to pick up a vase and not have it literally drop through my fingers."

She walked over to him, smiling brightly.

"And being able to touch my friends."

And before he knew it, she was in his arms again. And he didn't even hesitate to return it this time.

Then, it hit him.

No pulse. No heartbeat.

The normal impulse to feed just wasn't there. The distracting roaring of blood rushing through human veins wasn't there. The need to feed on a beauful woman's neck hadn't appeared.

Oh, there was a need alright. But, it was not to feed.

It took him seconds to realize where his thoughts were taking him. And if he should really even go there. And then less then a minute to realize he was going to.

"Aidan..." He heard her soft voice buried in his chest.

And just went for it.

He started placing kisses on her neck, again amazed by the non-existant need to feed on her. All he felt was affection and pure, sexual yearning. Besides who knew how long this thing with Sally was going to last. How long she was gonna be able to touch and feel normal.

Might as well give her something to remember.

His lips trailed onto her cheek before finally landing on his intended target. He pecked and nipped a little at her soft lips, feeling delight as she opened up, allowing him inside the velvet of her mouth.

He kissed her deeply. Greedily.

He moved, using his speed to move them to the couch. He growled into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection through her tights.

"Ah... Aidan!" Her gasp drove him wild and he wasted no time in removing both their clothes.

He admired her coffee-colored skin and curvy form before hooking one of her legs around his hip and slowly inching his way inside her tight walls.

"Uggg..." He groaned loudly as the but of his dick hit her hilt.

"Ohhh..." Her feminine moans and gasps made him crazy as he began moving, her hips thrusting upward to meet his in a steady though rapidly escaling rhythm.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing as the pace between their lower halves increased. Soon, the only sounds to be heard was moaning and the slapping of skin on skin as the lovemaking became more and more vigorous.

Soon, he felt the tingling at his spine and as she started bucking wildly at his movements, he knew for sure that she heading there too,

Slipping a hand between them, he found his target quickly, moaning with her as he skillfully thumbed her center, keeping in tune with his thrusts.

When they finally came together, it was screaming and bone-deep satisfying for both of them.

He steadied himself on her frame, feeling her fingertips trace along his spine.

"Thank you." He could hear the satisfied smile in her voice as she spoke.

He pulled himself up and smiled down at her.

"No, thank you."

...

**A/N: I know, it wasn't very explicit and not very long. I was feeling uncharacteristically shy about this story for some reason.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
